poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. film begins with the Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Theme Song Paw Pilot: Special alert! Special alert! then shows the Disney Junior Gang posing and running Singer: Meet the Disney Junior gang~ The team a bit like Pooh Bear~ shows Manny in a diver suit swimming, Oso in a racer outfit giving a thumbs up, then Doc wearing a spacesuit putting her hands on her hips. It then shows the team climbing a mountain They're off on an adventure~ shows Manny tightening a screw with Turner on Lightning, then showing the team on Sodor To help a friend somewhere~ shows Manny and the tools helping Twilight And with help from you, there's nothing they can't do~ shows Oso saluting the camera then the team jumping out of a jet They're Oso heroic~ Percy: Hurry, Disney Junior friends! Singer: Oso lucky~ Oso: Sounds like a plan! then shows Manny underwater, Doc landing on the ground in Andy's room, then the team helping Lightning with the road in Radiator Springs Singer: When they're on the scene, they'll do all they can~ scene shows Doc helping patch up Dory. And then, another scene where villains including Nega-Sparkle (from The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding), Megatron (TFP) and Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars face off with the team Help friends with their skills~ Facing villains and thrills~ see Oso on the ice Oso: It's all part of the plan! view the team in space with WALL-E and EVE Singer: They're good and special~ Paw Pilot: Hurry, guys! shows the team saving Nia Singer: Kind and heroic~ shows the team high-fiving Aviva Corcovado: Way to go! then shows the team running before showing the main title Singer: The adventures of the...~ Back up singers: Disney Junior~ (repeat) Singer: Gang!~ screen fades to black before showing Rapide at a train station. The title comes up with Paw Pilot reading it Paw Pilot: (reading) The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. then view the Disney Junior Gang on the platform beside Rapide with a truck behind him Fuli: Okay, Manny. Fess up. What are we doing here? Manny: We're going to learn how to attach un camión de carga to Rapide. Sofia: Does un camión de carga mean a cargo truck in Spanish? Manny: Si. Yes it does, Sofia. Captain Jake: So how exactly are we supposed to attach that thing to Rapide? Manny: Well, Jake, first Rapide needs to back up so we can attach it to him. Doc McStuffins: He's right. Rapide Okay, Rapide! We're ready when you are. starts to back up Special Agent Oso: Manny is stood quite close to the edge Uh, Manny, you might not wanna stand too close to the edge. Manny: Relax, Oso. I know what I'm doing. then, Paw Pilot starts beeping Paw Pilot: Special alert! Special alert! beeping surprises Rapide and he backs into the truck too quickly, causing to jolt and Manny to lose his balance Manny: Whoa! Aye! teeters on the edge Stretch: I've gotcha, Manny! stretches out his tape and catches Manny and pulls him away from the edge Manny: Phew! Gracias. Thank you, Stretch. Stretch: Any time, Manny. Oso: It's all part of the plan. More or less. opens his watch Mr. Dos: Hello, Disney Junior Gang. Special Agent Oso: It's Mr. Dos. Everyone: greeting Mr. Dos at once Felipe: Dos means two in Spanish. Mr. Dos: We've got a new adventure for you. You're going to an island where all trains and other vehicles can talk. Catboy: By my cat's whiskers. Kion: Hevi kabisa! Special Agent Oso: We're on our way. the watch Wow. An island where all vehicles can talk. Doc McStuffins: Yeah. We'd better see what special steps we'll need. Special Agent Oso: Paw Pilot, what special steps will we need for today's adventure? song Three Special Step starts playing Paw Pilot: Three special steps~ That's all you need~ Three special steps~ And you'll succeed~ Your new adventure is starting now~ And three special steps will show you how~ Voices: Step one! Paw Pilot: Visit the destination! Voices: Step two! Paw Pilot: Make new friends! voices: Step Three! Paw Pilot: Find a solution to the problems. appear showing the steps Paw Pilot: Three special steps~ So now you know~ Three special steps~ And you're ready to go The checklist has all the steps you need~ Just follow them all and you will succeed~ Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer